


Springtime

by Benfrosh



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: F/F, Fluff, so i decided to write something cute about cute girls kissing, was feeling personally frustrated with my writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfrosh/pseuds/Benfrosh
Summary: Neimi and Amelia head out to visit a small spring deep in the forest.





	Springtime

Neimi pushed her way through the underbrush of the forest, carefully stepping to avoid tree roots. "Sorry, it's just- just a little bit farther, I swear. We should be close n-now."

Amelia followed, being sure to stay close behind Neimi. She had forsaken her usual armor, instead sticking to light travel gear, carrying a backpack with supplies for their excursion. Between her unfamiliarity with the area and the weight of the gear, however, she was having trouble keeping up. "Don't worry, Neimi. I'm right behind you, okay? Still good to go," she shouted after Neimi, trying to throw as much of her smile as she could in her voice.

Neimi glanced worriedly back Amelia's way, in time to spot Amelia trip over a particularly annoying fern. "Oh no, are you okay?!" Neimi yelped, before stubbing a toe on a rock she hadn't seen. "Ow, ow, ow..." she whimpered, rubbing her toes to soothe them.

Amelia picked herself up and brushed herself off. "Keep going, okay honey? I'm going to just catch my breath and then I'll follow you." With a smile and a wave to reassure Neimi's anxieties, Amelia watched her off, before taking stock of her own situation. Thankfully nothing more than a few minor scrapes and bruises, should be fine - especially if she got to clean them off in the spring Neimi had told her about.

It was Neimi's idea to head out early this morning. The army wasn't planning to move out for another day or two, and after a monster-clearing patrol, Neimi had come back the day before telling Amelia about a spring she found in the woods while chasing her bolting horse. The opportunity seemed perfect, and the two hadn't had a chance to be alone together in ages. So they packed their bags and off they went - at least, they had tried to. 

Taking a deep breath, Amelia resolved herself once more. She wasn't going to let a little nature get in the way of her date with Neimi! With a firm stride and a steadfast belief in herself, she set off once more, following the traces of Neimi's footsteps.

Before much longer, thankfully, she saw the hints of a clearing through the thickets. She pushed herself forward with one last burst of energy and broke through the trees to find the very spring they were looking for. A cool, quiet spring, with a small waterfall feeding into it, it looked more inviting than any grimy bathtub they'd have back at camp. And next to it was Neimi, looking as radiant to Amelia as ever. She had taken her boots off and was already resting on the water's edge, soaking her feet in the water. "Hey! How's the water?" 

Neimi turned at Amelia's voice. "Hey! Sorry I had to - oh my gosh, are you okay?" Neimi asked with a gasp.

Amelia's brow furrowed in confusion. "Yeah, I'm fine," she answered as she approached, setting her pack down as she sat crosslegged next to Neimi. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Your legs are all torn up! What happened back there?"

Amelia looked down at her legs. Sure, they were covered in dirt, and the bruises on her knees looked bad, and there were a few cuts from the bush she landed in, and maybe she was bleeding a little bit, but barely anything to comment on. She'd had worse in basic training in Grado. "I just fell a little. It's nothing to worry about."

"Well, I'm worried!" Neimi shouted, a frown on her face. "Let me help you wash them off."

Amelia complied with a giggle, stretching her legs out and resting them in the spring. She had to admit it felt better than she expected - her muscles were a bit more sore from hiking than she thought, and the cool water was very soothing. 

Neimi leaned over and began to scrub off the particularly stubborn dirt, trying to be careful around the cuts. Amelia watched with a smile, and reached out to pat Neimi on the head. "Don't think you can get away with this by being cute!" Neimi countered, blushing. "I really am worried about you, you know!"

"This really is nothing, Neimi," Amelia tried to say reassuringly. "It's no-"

"I know it's nothing to you! It's just-" Neimi blurted before cutting herself off. Amelia opened her mouth to say something more, but decided against it. Neimi finished with the last bit of dirt before sitting upright once more and wiping away a tear. "You've been put through so much, Amelia. Not, like, emotionally, we both have, and you know I'll always be there for you, and- oh no, I'm rambling again, I'm sorry, I just-"

Amelia reached out and grabbed Neimi by the shoulder. "Okay, Neimi, honey, take a deep breath. It's going to be okay. What do you want to say?"

Neimi did as she was told and paused to take a deep breath. "You never take good enough care of yourself, Amelia. You're always looking out for me, and everyone, but you need to start making sure you're okay too. I always worry that... that..." 

That one day she might die on the battlefield. Amelia knew where Neimi's anxieties led too well. "Hey, hey, it's okay," Amelia whispered, pulling Neimi into a hug. Neimi rested her head on Amelia's chest as Amelia ran a hand through her hair. "Me being a little clumsy hiking doesn't mean I'm going to ever get killed. I'm careful when it matters, okay?"

"... okay," Neimi answered reluctantly. "Please promise you won't leave me."

Amelia gave Neimi a small kiss on the head. "I promise."

Neimi looked up at Amelia and closed her eyes, leaning in slightly. Amelia obliged her, closing her eyes and kissing Neimi softly on her pursed lips. As always, Neimi tasted faintly like strawberries. It reminded Amelia of home.

Pulling back, Neimi sniffled. "I'm sorry I'm always so anxious about everything."

Amelia put a finger up to Neimi's lips. "Remember what we said?"

Taking a deep breath, Neimi nodded. "Thank you... for being there for me."

Amelia smiled. "I love you, Neimi."

Neimi's small tears turned into open bawling. "I love you too, Amelia!" she shouted, grabbing Amelia and pushing her to the ground. "You're just too kind and sweet and caring and cute and wonderful and I love you!" she continued, as she dug her head into Amelia's chest. Amelia broke out in laughter, as Neimi cried some more. "Don't laugh! I just can't help myself!" Neimi pleaded.

"No, silly. I'm just too happy being here with you." Pulling Neimi's head up, Amelia leaned in for another kiss - a longer, harder one, as Neimi pushed her down to the ground once more, enjoying their time alone and together.


End file.
